The present invention relates to data migration, and more particularly, to implementing data migration of a source data set by reserving an appropriate amount of space on a target volume.
Data migration is a process which is used to transfer data between storage locations. Specifically, with non-disruptive logical data set migration, migration software chooses data sets for migration by explicit specification and/or based on matching some masked naming criteria. The data sets selected for migration are referred to as “source data sets” and the devices on which they reside are referred to as “source volumes”. The migration software also chooses the new location for the source data sets by explicit specification and/or by some criteria derived from the source data sets. The new location chosen for the source data sets are referred to as “target volumes”.
Before choosing a target volume for a source data set, the migration software verifies that the target volume contains enough free space to accommodate the source data set. Moreover, after the migration software allocates the target data set, a synchronized or consistent copy is made of the source data set to the target data set. From that point, the migration software keeps the source and target data sets consistent using a mirroring process during which any update to the source data set is made to the target data set.
However, as the source data set grows in size due to more data being added, the target volume requires a corresponding increase in size. In the event that the target volume does not have enough space available to satisfy the increase in size of the source data set, the migration must be failed.